With the rapid development of the wireless communication technology and Internet technology, more and more users use the browser on the mobile terminal to surf the Internet. As an entrance of the mobile Internet, the importance of the browser is self-evident. How to improve the user experience of the browser on the mobile terminal and then to make the highlights in the intensified market competition and occupy the market share has become the research emphasis in the current browser technology.
In general conditions, when the user utilizes the browser on a mobile terminal to browse some video and music sites, the user finds that his favorite video or music in the web pages can only be played online, and there is no any operation button for downloading the multimedia file, thus it is unable to download these files into the local for playing smoothly at any time. While repeated online playing not only consumes the network traffic, but also often has jam and stutter phenomenon occurred in the play process due to influence of the network bandwidth, and then the user experience is reduced. Based on the above existing problem, a browser technology known as “sniffing” is born at the right moment. Its main principle is to detect each tag in the web page after the web page resources are completely loaded; if the video or audio tags, etc., then it is to acquire uniform resource locators (URL) corresponding to the video or audio tags , and then prompt the user whether they are required to be downloaded after the URL verification. Through the user selecting, the URL corresponding to the prompt downloading option, the multimedia files can be downloaded to the local for playing. However, the following defects still exist in the above conventional sniffing method:
(1) this is a static detection method, however, after the web page is loaded completely, its media content often has some dynamical changes, therefore, the conventional sniffing often has the situation of a missed detection or a false detection.
(2) a lot of web pages will play a section of content in advance, such as, an advertisement video, etc., which is not relevant to the user requirement in the opening process, while the conventional sniffing often sniffs these advertisements out and sends to the user to download, but it cannot sniff the media files which are required originally by the user.
(3) the downloaded file name is often unable to know in the sniffing stage, the conventional method can only name it by using an ending string of a corresponding URL, and the user is often uncertain which is the file downloaded by himself after the downloading.